Meta Knight's Origin Story: a Very Rough Draft
by Frozen Ventilator
Summary: ATTENTION! This is NOT a finished fanfiction, but a rough draft of a Meta-Knight origin story (based on "Kirby:Right Back at Ya!"). It explains MK's backstory and his relations to various other characters. You can use this draft to make your own stories if you want, no problemo :)


_**META KNIGHT'S ORIGIN - a Really Rough Draft**_

_Today, I managed to resurrect my very old computer that I haven't touched in years and lo and behold! I find a 9 page very, very rough draft to a Meta Knight origin story that I wrote some 5ish years ago. I tried to read it, but honestly and kinda sadly I've forgotten pretty much all the lore I was so immersed in back then. Most of the names mean nothing to me, and tbh I don't see myself returning to the Kirby fandom very soon. Still, I thought it'd be sad to let all those ideas go to waste, so therefore I'm publishing this draft here (hopefully that's allowed) in the hopes that it might give at least one person a cool idea for a Meta Knight story - or a different story, whatever you want. Or you could even write out the story, if you can decipher enough of the meaning behind my messy notes. __You can even copy everything word for word and post it somewhere else if you want to, but... well, I really don't see why you'd wanna copy paste this lil' hunka mess. If this even gives one person an idea, or inspiration for something, I'll be happy :)_

_Here's some things I remember: The story was heavily based on the Kirby anime "Right Back at ya" (I think that's what it was called). It was actually tha Japanese version (with English subs) that I used. I think that was important because of some distinction between Star Warriors and some other group of warriors that was only made in the original version. Also, I think MK's character was a bit different in the Japanese version? _

_Also, English grammar and vocabulary definitely wasn't my strong suit when I wrote this, so there'll be lotsa grammar mistakes and weird vocab choices. I even used Norwegian words instead of English words in some places. I've translated every word I could find, but I might have missed a few. _

_But yeah, that's it. If you've read this far and are still interested - voilà:_

**Very old past:**

Meta Knight is born. (fortunes, duties, mysteries and drama)

Kirby's prediction signs: A lullaby (wake up, my little darling. Tomorrow in thousand years, you can sing and throw, fly and spit water and so on). It ends like this: ...yes, even explode. Tomorrow, dear Kirby, you will hold the stars.

The cave painting under the castle. Shows a ball (kirby) with arms, feet, eyes and stars around. It holds a wand (the star rod).

The enemies know that a powerful warrior once nearly defeated Nightmare, and that he'll wake up in x many years.

There are some commonly used expressions that are like How am I supposed to do that? I am no Kirby of the stars! or something like that.

Prophecy that he will become evil. He was the child of some scary bandits.. They didn't want a child however, so they somehow gave him to somebody else. This woman believed that Meta Knight (now just called Meta) did not need to be evil. Wings are a bad sign, since the most powerful monsters often have wings. Meta Knight had some wing-like things on his back when he was born.

In a cave under that city's castle there are some cave paintings, once painted by a deaf woman who had dreamt of prophecies. She tried to write down/paint her dreams, but only very few paintings are left. (a hidden one of Meta Knight somewhere?). The paintings show Kirby, but MK only realizes that at the end of the fight.

* * *

**Old past:**

How did Meta Knight become a knight and a star warrior? (Duties, mysteries and training).

Personalities:

Meta Knight: A real wrangler. Wants to prove himself at all times. Thinks everybody else is unfair. Slowly evolves. Becomes smarter, braver and cleverer. More like the Meta Knight we know. After the time in the snow, he becomes pretty unsocial an unused to talk to people.

Sword fighting teacher: Strict. Was once a great warrior, and was very self-assertive.

Starlish: Hard. Sometimes soft, but that is rare. Loves her sister, but feels forced to protect her, so she doesn't show it.

Garlude: Kind. Nice. Gets tougher when she grows up. Gets proud.

When MK was five she sent him to the knight training. He had talent, and was trained hard. But, at the age of six, there began to grow small wings on his back. Wings were one of the signs of a monster.

Nobody wanted to teach him proper sword fighting, because they now really believed he would turn evil.

Meta wasn't the nicest child. he was rude to the others, but that was also because they were rude to him, or they were scared of him. The woman believed that they had to stop treating him like that, or he would maybe become evil.

Then, when Meta was ten years old, he got into a fight with somebody else, which wasn't the first time, but it was the first time that somebody really got hurt. Somehow, the sword Galaxia appeared as a thing to argue over, and Meta - full of anger - promised that he would find it. The teacher - an important swordsman - said that if he really would come back with the sword alive, he would be called knight (which is a high title, and what they trained for).

Meta didn't feel any love for the woman who …. since he barely ever saw her (he lived together with the other knight candidates). It was not hard for him to leave. But before he left, he tried to find out where the sword could be, since it disappeared many years ago. He did not find out anything (except the fairytales, and there were many of them) but his pride drove him out on the road.

There were many monsters around on that time, but they weren't controlled by NME. It was the knights' duty to kill these monsters (they also protected the town against other knights, ninjas etc.) Meta gets in a fight with a monster, and it destroys his face. He is saved by Garlude's older sister, Starlish who was pretty young at that time). Meta falls in love with Starlish, for the first time he feels love, but her feelings are cold, even in front of her sister.

Garlude makes Meta a mask, so he can protect his face (it is very sore) . He likes to have his face protected, but not that nobody can see his feelings. He tries to take the mask of sometimes, but his face is very «sore».

The parents form the sisters are dead.

Meta stays with them for three/four years, following Starlish wherever she goes. They train swordfighting together, and they're all very talented. They train very hard, and are often starving because they have to hunt their own food.

Meta told them about his goal (to find Galaxia), but not why and where he comes from. Starlish said it was rubbish, and that he could not do that. She said only brave, honest and smart knights could have the sword Galaxia. For the first time, Meta gets mad at Starlish, and asks her (y know what I mean) why everybody thinks only powerful knights can hold a powerful sword. She said «that is so obvious, I won't even answer». Garlude said, that if he really wanted to find Galaxia, he at least had to learn some real sword techniques.

First, Starlish teaches them, but after a while (Meta and Garlude often train secretly to surprise Starlish) they are equals. Starlish's father was one of knights, and he had taught Starlish many things before he and their mother died. For the first time, Meta learns real sword fighting.

Garlude wants to join the knights, but Starlish forbids it. One night, when Meta asks why she doesn't want Garlude to join the knights, she tells Meta that she had promised her mother to always be there for her sister, and always protect her.

«Then why don't you join them too?»

«She is still too young. It would be way too dangerous for her, and I would never forgive myself if...»

All of them gradually begin to go out and hunt monsters, instead of training with each other, since they are all equal. Meta and Garlude become better in sword fighting than Starlish.

Meta still has a crush on Starlish (he thinks she is mystical), but he also likes Garlude. He doesn't go after Galaxia because he loves to be together with Garlude and Starlish (and he nearly forgets that he wanted Galaxia).

But he realizes bit by bit that it can't stay like that forever, Garlude and Starlish often fight (etc.)...

Starlish gets killed by a monster. Garlude joins the knights to fight against the monsters. Meta can't and doesn't want to crawl back to the knights (everybody there believes him dead. People use him as an example for what happens to bad people). He begins his search after Galaxia again. Before he leaves his home, he puts on the armour Starlish used when she was little.

Meta is now 14 1/2 years old.

Meta has a hard time while trying to find Galaxia. He uses the fairytales as a source for assumptions. It is winter. He nearly freezes and starves to death many times, and he often has to fight many monsters in a row. His wings begin to grow, and he gradually learns to fly. He tries to find Galaxia in 1 and 1/4 year.

He is now as good as 16 years old.

He gives up to find Galaxia. It would only be stupidity to continue the search. He also wants to see Garlude again.

* * *

**Past:**

The fight against NME.

Personalities:

Meta Knight: Becomes much tougher/rougher, especially after Garlude's death, because then, all those he loved, are gone. Becomes waaay smarter. Learns to hide and etc. Wants to test himself by fighting against strong warriors and nearly impossible odds.

Garlude: Becomes way more proud, since she is so strong. She didn't know it before everyone came and told her how great she was.

Sword and Blade Knight: They like to do jokes, even about serious things. They had to do that to survive and get over all the horrible things they have seen. They lighten up Meta Knight's sight of the world, but they don't know it, though. It takes some time, but Meta Knight slowly begins to like them.

Ergorath: He and Meta Knight become friends because they both like to improve themselves etc. He fights very well, but is overtaken by the enemy.

He flies to the town he grew up in in his early childhood. Monsters are attacking the town. Houses burn etc. He begins to attack the monsters, and helps the other knights. He tries to find Garlude at the same time, and flies around to find her.

He finally finds her. She is battling alone against five monsters. He helps her, cutting one monster in a half. At first she doesn't notice him, and bores her sword deep into the chest of a giant bird. Meta has time to hurt another monster before she notices him. She forgets to fight a short moment, and barely avoids being burned by flames. When the fight has stopped (just the fight against the five monsters). Garlude slowly walks towards Meta and hugs him. Hard. He hugs her back.

Meta doesn't know what to say, so he asks her how they are. She tells him about NME, after they walked to a safer place.

«Did you find the sword?» she asks (or they somehow start talking about the topic).

«It would have been stupidity to search any longer»

She asks him to join the knights in the battle against NME. «Or Galaxy Soldiers, as we call ourselves» Meta joins, but on one condition: That she never says his name and acts as if she doesn't know him.

«That is okay, but you have to join the battle now, so they see that you are the good guy» (or something like that. «And use this cape. Wings are still a bad sign»

Nobody understands who Meta is, everybody just calls him The Unknown. Garlude understood why Meta wanted to find Galaxia when she heard the stories about him. She is the second leader. The leader is the old swordfighting teacher. He is leader because of his experience as a knight. Meta is now 16 1/2 years.

They lose more knights than they get. The leader decides that they shall find the sword Galaxia. He asks Garlude if she wants to find Galaxia and become the new bearer.

«But isn't the sword missing?»

«I know where it is. It is guarded by a powerful monster. Only the bravest and most honourable knight can hold it. I believe you are worthy. Will you accept this task?»

«I will» Garlude says firmly.

The leader explains where the sword is. «You may choose the (team-) members on your own.

Garlude nods. After some seconds, she says she will only take few, strong team members.

«I choose Egothar and M… The Unknown» The leader nods. «Both are well trained. But we need Egothar here, to rule in your place (as when you prepared to bare your daughter). I once made it into the cave alone, so you two will do. But be careful not to awaken the beast. It is still young and powerful»

Little explanation: Egothar is Knuckle Joe's father.

When Garlude touches the sword, big pain goes through her, and she lets out a loud scream. The beast wakes up. Meta attacks it and roares that she has to pull the sword out of the stone immediately. She tries again. The voice appears: «I will only be held by the one who is worthy». The monster attacks her. They fight. Garlude understands Meta has to be the worthy. (But why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy? He has to do something nobody else would have ever done!) She throws the sword to Meta and blablabla, you know.

Meta finally does the sword beam, and it is way bigger and stronger than Garlude's. The monster dodges and runs away. Meta doesn't follow. He kneels down and watches Garlude die (u know what I mean).

Meta buries her. He doesn't want to fight anymore, since the only ones he loved now are dead (he didn't make friends with any of the other knights because nobody knew him, and he wasn't a very social person). He struggles with the fact that the sword chose him before Garlude. Eventually, the sword speaks to him in a dream, and tells him that he still isn't worthy and blablabla. Meta decides to fight for the people he never cared for, and so on.

Meta Knight comes to the town again. Everybody asks where Garlude is. He doesn't want to tell them, he just says that she died. He doesn't tell them that the sword chose him. Nobody would believe him anyway.

«You may call me Meta Knight»

He becomes a big hero for many, and a scary person for others. Meta Knight doesn't take his mask off because he doesn't want to show anybody his feelings. He feels naked without it.(Star Warriors do all have masks, but they use to take it off when they sleep etc.)

The rumour Garludes daughter believed in develops because Meta Knight never tells anybody what really happened.

Meta Knight becomes more connected to Galaxia. He can feel if another person has very strong/special/bad powers. And he can recognize if other persons have similar powers. He is now 17 years old.

They become attacked more and more. The leader (and many unnamed) dies. Egothar becomes leader for a short time (1/4 year) before he gets overtaken by the enemy.

In the mean time, especial strong warriors from other planets gather on Meta Knight's planet. They are Star Warriors, and believe the big finish is close. They want to pick out Meta Knight, but they aren't sure he's on the right side. Ergorath becomes a Star Warrior.

Meta Knight hasn't slept in many days, and he goes straight from one mission to another. A ninja tells that they have found the secret hiding place from some monsters. Meta Knight leads a group together with Egothar to kill them. They find some monsters in a cave, and kill them. There weren't as many monsters as expected. They decide to set up a camp on the outside of the cave (so they won't get locked in/confined). Everybody is tired. Egothar tells Meta Knight to keep guard, since he doesn't look tired because of his mask.

Meta Knight is too concentrated staying awake, so he doesn't notice they get surrounded by monsters. He tries to look at a star to stay awake, but short time after his vision is blocked by a monster. He notices the monsters, yells «monster attack!» and uses his sword beam. It is not nearly as strong as usual, but still useful.

Most of the monsters attack Meta Knight and Ergorath, but there are still many monsters that attack the other warriors. Suddenly, a dragon like creature grabs Ergorath. Meta Kngiht kills another monster, but isn't fast enough to realize what just happened to drag of his cape and fly after him.

Meta Knight gets attacked from all angels, and now the monsters that attacked Ergorath before also attack him (Wolfwrath). Suddenly, Meta Knight notices that he is being separated from the other warriors. They are being driven into the cave, while he swerves to the woods. He roars that they must not land in the cave, because that would be the perfect trap. But the monsters are too strong and superior. Eventually, Meta Knight decides to flee because he's too tired to fight properly. He runs away (the cape is still fastened to him, would take too much time to take off). On his way, he manages to kill one more monster. He manages to shake off nearly all the monsters and the two ninjas that follow him (he doesn't know about them, though). But Wolfwrath still follows him.

He meets Sword and Blade. Blablabla…

He passes out when he and WolfWrath tumble down the hill into the water. It's also therefore he doesn't know that Wolfwrath's weakness is water.

Sword and Blade save him, but they don't manage to wake him up.

When Meta Knight finally wakes up, they've already seen that he's a star warrior. Meta Knight understands that they saved him. They ask what happened, and he decides to trust them, since there would have been no reason for the enemy to save him. And he doesn't feel a bad (or especial strong) energy in them. «We fell into a trap from NME», he says. «I have to search after the other warriors» He walks to the end of the cliff. «And… thank you for saving me- my life» He is surprised that it is so hard for him to express his gratitude. He's not used to needing help anymore.

Sword and Blade follow him. They find everybody in the cave; killed.

Blade and Sword become Meta Knight's servers. They want to help him with the battle against NME. Meta Knight understands that they need to find new and young star warriors to win the battle. He tells Sword and Blade about it.

He returns to his town with Sword and Blade. Now the rumours really start to go around. Those who believed Meta Knight killed Garlude, thought this was the proof that he was a traitor. Others still believed in him, and others again weren't quite sure what to believe. No new leader was chosen. Some said it should clearly be Meta Knight, others said he should be killed. Meta Knight continues to fight for his town/planet anyway.

One day, Meta Knight suddenly comes to think of the day in the cave. He figures out that it might have been a trap, and keeps a watch over the ninjas (it is here he really gets his ability to seamingly appear out of thin air, since he has to hide very well because ninjas are… you know, ninjas). But Yamikage sees him, and tells the ninjas to keep out a watch after him (the ninjas still pretend to be on the good side).

Then (two weeks later), Ergorath returns, and everybody except Meta Knight is happy. He feels his bad energy, but knows nobody except Sword and Blade will believe him if he tells them. But people notice that Meta Knight and Ergorath aren't as good friends as before. The rumours roll. People believe Meta Knight just became a friend with Ergorath to improve his power (that doesn't make that much sense, but that's how rumours are), and was hoping to become the new leader, now that he killed Ergorath. But Ergorath didn't get totally killed, he survived somehow, and now Meta Knight is unhappy because he survived, and maybe won't become the leader. Ergorath also sometimes insinuates that it might be the truth, but NME still hopes that Meta Knight believes that Ergorath is good.

Sword and Blade (thay are now close to get the knight title) ask Meta Knight why he doesn't defend himself. He says some of these people still can't believe that I, Meta, am not the bad guy. And then these rumours came up. They would just take it as a proof that I'm guilty if I try to defend myself.

«But we can tell them what really happened! We've tried to tell them that you are a good, no, the best good guy there is, but we don't know what really happened.» Meta Knight gets quiet. Then he talks about something different: «It doesn't look too bright for us in this war. If it wasn't enough that we have to fight monsters and NME, we also have to fight people who actually are on our side. I think I know a way to shorten all the problems down (you know what I mean).

«But-»

«Have you ever heard the saying: Hvis du ikke kan beseire dem med makt, så prøv med list»?» _(couldn't find a good translation, means sth. akin to «if you can't beat them with power, try with cunning/trickery/etc…)_

They understand that he want to make it look like he switches side.

«There is no better time to do it than now» They don't know what to say. «The best way to defeat your enemy, is to learn about your enemy. There will be no fighting inside the Galaxy Soldier Army. Maybe I can find out how NME gets control over his monsters, or why he is attacking our planet?» He has already decided. Before he travels away, he tells Sword and Blade to keep out a watch for Ergorath and the ninjas.

He somehow (how did he find them?) joins the enemy (seemingly, of course). Everybody believes he really switched side (except Sword and Blade). That also makes the NMEs belive that he really switched side. Only Yamikage is not convinced. He (as normal) keeps a watch on Meta Knight. Meta Knight now knows that he was right with the trap, but can't tell it to anybody. He knows/ suspects that he is being watched

They still don't trust him fully, though, and don't tell him about all their plans (what makes the people more certain in that he is a traitor), for instance that Ergorath is no enemy. Meta Knight stops whatever he can stop without looking too suspicious. He slowly finds out about Kirby's fate, and that he is destined to defeat NME. He now knows that he has to search for a certain Star warrior. The tale tells that Kirby and Nightmare once met in a battle. They were equal, but Nightmare had a wizard who laid a spell on Kirby, which told he would fall into a deep sleep, and never wake up again. The good wizard said his spell, which said Kirby would be born again in 1000 years, way stronger than now and defeat Nightmare. (But Kirby wakes up 200 years too early). Nobody knows if this is true, or how long it is since it happened. (this kinda is a «Sleeping Beauty» story). It doesn't say anything about Kirby's name, though.

It is winter. Meta Knight is between 17 1/2 and 17 3/4 years old. The Star Warriors decide to try to kill Meta Knight, to show that traitors are not tolerated. They also fear thet he will become a dangerous enemy. Sir Arthur, Sir Percival and Sir Galahad are going to do it.

But one of the ninjas find out about it, and warns Meta Knight (the ninja is a little confused if he's allowed to tell him or not). Meta Knight flies to find them, but not before asking his chief who commands some ninjas to look after him, so they can help him if he needs, and to stop him from telling them anything. Meta Knight does this to indirectly tell the Star Warriors that the enemy knows about their plans.

He finds them, and makes his «sudden appearance». He put his cape on before entering «the scene».

They are talking about one of the plans they made to make Meta Knight come to the wood.

«You don't need to decoy me. We know what you are planning», he says. «Do you still want to challenge me to a battle?»

Sir Arthur is the first who answers: «Indeed we want.»

Sir Galahad adds: «And there will only be one surviver».

«And what if that one surviver is me?», Meta Knight asks. «Will the next one attack me then?»

The knights don't answer. Finally, Sir Percival says: «We don't have to follow The Code Of Chivalry when we fight against a filthy traitor!» Sir Percival attacks Meta Knight, soon joined by Sir Galahad. They fight hard, and Meta Knight knows he won't win the battle unless he uses his wings. He jumps back, drags off his cape and barely blocks the next attack from Sir Galahad. Sir Percival stands still some seconds because he's so surprised.

«Wings won't help you win a sword fight!» Sir Galahad yelles, and barely blocks Meta Knight's attack. They fight very hard. Sir Arthur eventually joins the fight, after Meta Knight nearly crushed Sir Percival's mask.

Meta Knight begins to feel tired, but takes the battle as a self-test. Eventually, only he and Sir Arthur are left. Sir Percival's mask broke (his face was like a green kirby with yellow eyes), and Sir Arthur refused him to join the battle. Sir Galahad passed out after being knocked against a tree several times.

Meta Knight is more on defense that on offense. His muscles burn, and he is exhausted. It reamaidns him on the first training lessons with Starlish, just worse because this is live or die

Suddenly, Sword Knight (they've got the titles) and Blade Knight appear, together with Sir Percival. Sword and Blade Knight first attack Sir Arthur, and then divide. Blade Knight now fights Meta Knight. Meta Knight continues just blocking the attacks, and recovers a little bit.

«Why are you attacking me?» Sir Arthur yelles, and knockes away Sword's sword.. «Don't you know where your loyalty lies?»

«We follow the one who follows The Code of Chivalry.» Sword Knight stops fighting. «Meta Knight hasn't broken it. He never swore loyality to The Galaxy Soldier Army.»

Meta Knight and Blade Knight stop fighting too. Blade still keeps an eye on Sir Percival.

«But you broke it, because you fought him three to one. That is not how knights are supposed to act.»

«But he is a traitor!» Sir Percival says.

«Maybe, but he didn't break The Code of Chivalry.» Sir Arthur slowly calms down. «And you owe him something, if I'm not mistaken?»

«Not anymore.»

During the conversation, Meta Knight slowly dissappears in the shadows.

«Next time, I would not mind if I got some help» he loudly says to the ninjas he knows are hiding in the dark.

Meta Knight thinks he's learned enough from the enemy, and tries to figure out a way to make somebody from the NME blow his cover, without risking his own life (you know, Meta doesn't know that Esh understood that he was a Star Warrior, and Esh kills him while he is asleep). He wonders if he can make the NME blow his cover, while at the same time blow the ninja's cover.

Yamikage blows his cover, before Meta Knight had decided to make him do so. (How? Something to do with nightmares?)

Meta Knight decides to find Sword and Blade Knight first, and tell them about the ninjas. He does so. They convince the others that the ninjas are on NME's side.

Then he finds Sir Arthur, and throws away his sword in front of him to convince him. Sir Arthur believes him, but tells him that he will watch out for anything suspicious.

It isn't quite as easy to convince the people, though

Egorath must try to kill Meta Knight so he can't tell too much. They battle, and Meta Knight wins (he gets the love sign). Of course, nobody believes that he got attacked by Ergorath. Not even Sir Arthur.

Meta Knight is banned, together with Sword Knight and Blade Knight.

They live in the Meta Knight's old house (the one he, Starlish and Garlude lived in). Here they find out how bad Meta Knight is at cooking (:D). They struggle with the survival. They find the hiding place from the ninjas who didn't join NME, and they help each other out.

They make their own fighting group, and try to fight against NME.

NME bit after bit kills all the Star Warriors (except Meta Knight).

Then it happenes. The big attack from NME. Some «good» ninjas were close to the town when it happened. They tell Meta Knight & co. When they arrive, most people are dead. They fight, and nearly all the ninjas die too. Meta Knight understands that the battle is lost. He tells Sword Knight and Blade Knight to help those who survived, while he distracts the monsters. He tells them to stear the saving ship. The monsters follow him into the cave under the castle. He defeats them with smartness (How?)

When he comes back to the engine room, they are gone, but he takes a star warrior ship, and flees into space. They have lost against NME.

Sword and Blade find him. They had to flee from the big battle ship because all the women in there were totally confused and thought they were evil. The (mostly) women know how to fly a battle ship, though. Meta Knight & co. land on planet Popstar.

They spy on the inhabitants for some days, before they decide it's the best to stay close to DDD.

* * *

**Young Past/now:**

Explanation for many things in Kirby right back at ya. The time between Nightmares «fall» and The Terrible War.


End file.
